La verdad de un pasado no revelado
by estherharuch
Summary: Como seria estar en uno de tus animes favoritos pero te enteras que tu pasado siempre fue una mentira OCXZero


ohayo, aqui esta una historia que me pidio una amiga que hiciera, asi que esta dedicada a suki4love, yeah espero que les guste ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Delante de una puerta de gran tamaño se encontraba un gran número de chicas, con un uniforme negro con líneas blancas y un moño rojo (para las chicas) o una corbata (para los chicos), gritando, empujándose entre sí, mientras 4 jóvenes enfrente de ellas las trataban de retener, eran 2 chicas, una de pelo café un poco mas debajo de sus hombros y ojos café claros, la otra de de pelo color castaño oscuro hasta la mitad de su espalda, con ojos castaño claro y unos lentes negros, que le dan una apariencia seria, y 2 chicos los cuales eran totalmente diferentes, uno de pelo negro ojos color esmeralda que con su sonrisa hizo que algunas chicas lo empezaran a acosar aunque su mirada y sonrisa se dirigían a la chica de lentes, el otro chico era de pelo plateado corto y alborotado, unos ojos color amatistas la cual transmitía frialdad pero aun asi también había chicas que le pareció atractivo. Una cosa que les diferenciaba era una cinta blanca en su brazo derecho.

Ya harto el chico de pelo plateado dijo – ya me harte ¡todas aléjense de la puerta y de nosotros! ¡ Ahora!- todas las chicas se alejan de ellos rápidamente asustadas, después la chica de lentes voltea hacia él y le dice – hasta que al fin fuiste útil, zero- él le responde aun enojado – yo siempre eh sido útil yoko- la chica le sonríe y continua – si tu lo dices, pero aun asi para mí no eres muy útil que digamos- la otra chica se interpone diciendo – por favor, cálmense chicos – pero los dos siguieron discutiendo sin ponerle la mas mínima atención, ella le dice al otro chico – usui, por favor ayúdame a calmarlos – él se acerca a zero, pone su mano en su hombro y le dice susurrando – vamos zero, yuuki quiere que te calmes- zero lo voltea a ver después dirige su mirada a yuuki para después suspirar y decir – vale, ya estoy calmado- yoko sonríe y agrega – sabía que yo ganaría- zero la mira furioso pero en el momento en el que iba a contestarle la puerta se abre, las chicas empiezan a acercarse a ella, pero los 4 se acomodan a cada lado para que no se acercaran a los de la clase nocturna.

De la puerta salieron los alumnos de la clase nocturna, los cuales vestían la misma ropa pero blanco con negro, estos eran dirigidos por 7 alumnos, 5 hombre y 2 mujeres, pero especialmente por uno de pelo castaño oscuro y ojos color vino, con otro chico a un lado pero aun un pasó después del otro de pelo rubio ojos esmeralda, después le seguían otro chico de pelo rubio y ojos color turquesa, otro de pelo color naranja y ojos color ámbar, y el otro de pelo rojizo casi marrón y ojos color zafiro, una de las chicas era de pelo rubio en dos coletas con ojos color azul y la otra es de pelo color café muy claro y ojos color rosa oscuro.

El que lideraba se acerco a yuuki sonriendo y le dice – hola yuuki, ¿Cómo estas?- ella le sonríe, algo sonrojada, y le contesta – me encuentro bien, kaname-sempai – kaname la mira tiernamente después voltea hacia zero que lo miraba y le dice - ¿y usted, kiryuu- kun?- el lo mira furioso aunque le contesta calmadamente –bien, kuran-sempai y espero con ansias que usted no- kaname lo mira disgustado pero desvía su mirada hacia yoko y usui, y les pregunta – ¿y ustedes, kawahira-sama, yanahiko-san- ellos voltean al escuchar sus apellidos y le contestan, al unisonó – bien-

Cuando ellos 2 voltean de nuevo para retener a las chicas, estas tumban a yoko, quien mira todo y suspira, para después pararse y sacudirse la falda – creo que esto seguirá igual que siempre, ¿no crees, usui?- el la mira y le sonríe, contestándole – tienes razón siempre es lo mismo, me gustaría que cambiara aunque sea un poco- y yoko asiente cuando se iba a acercar a usui, uno de los chicos que estaban cerca de kaname se acerca y dice – hola, cazadora- yoko lo mira un instante para después regresar su mirada a usui diciendo – en que estábamos, usui- el chico le sonríe burlonamente y le menciona – acaso es miedo, cazadora- yoko lo mira furiosa, contestándole – yo miedo, aidou, eso es lo debes sentir tu ahora mismo- aidou se rie y contesta – claro, claro y a ti te gusta kiryuu- yoko le dice mas enojada –el no me gusta- el le responde – ese es el punto- .

Kaname oye la pelea y le dice a yuuki – será mejor que vaya yendo a clases, asi que no te esfuerces demasiado- esta le responde – como usted diga, kaname-sempai- el le sonríe para después voltear a ver a zero diciéndole – nos vemos, kiryuu-kun- zero solo le dice – adiós- kaname camina hacia la escuela siendo seguido rápidamente por todos los alumnos de la clase nocturna sin excepción alguna, mientras las chicas de la clase diurna van a sus dormitorios, zero se acerca a yoko y le dice – debes ignorarlo a mas no poder- yoko lo mira enojada – es lo que hago, pero me desespera- zero le responde –esta bien, sigue tratando, ahora cada quien a su zona- yoko, usui y yuuki dicen al unisonó –si- asi cada uno se fue por diferente lado hasta ver que la clase nocturna regreso a sus dormitorios, después siguieron su ejemplo yendo a los suyos.

bueno aqui esta la primera parte a la siguiente aparece el verdadero personaje principal y agregare las fichas de los personajes que agrege Sayonara 


End file.
